Lemonade Girl
by Anime Skittals
Summary: This story is about a girl who works at a lemonade stand. Kaiba gave his little brother money to buy ONE lemonade and didn't want the change, so now his little brother gets 39 more lemonades. Pst, chapter six is up.
1. Default Chapter

The 39 Lemonades Lemonade Girl Authors Notes: Too, lazy, must, type story.........  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Lemonade, lemonade, get it while it's still cold!"  
  
"I'll have one." The guy gave her a quarter and picked up his lemonade. "Thanks, Miho. Ya know, you should really get a real job. I bet ya anybody would take you for your hard workmanship."  
  
"Nah, I like my lemonade stand. This way I'll still be earning money and meeting tons of friendly people, plus I'm only 14 years old. I'm not old enough to get a job."  
  
"Well, suit yourself, bye." Then the guy left.  
  
"Oh, big brother can I get some lemonade?"  
  
"Fine Mokuba." Kaiba gave him a ten and then Mokuba started running over. " I'd like one lemonade please." He holds out the ten.  
  
"Ok here you go. *smile* Have a nice day." Mokuba was about to run off until Miho noticed she didn't give him change. " Oh wait, I need to give you change back."  
  
"That's ok" Kaiba said standing behind Mokuba. "We'll be just fine."  
  
"Well then I guess you'll get 39 more lemonades during the summer. Have a nice day. Please come again."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Hi Miho! How's your stand doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh, it's doing just fine, but I'm not making as much money as you do at your stand. I don't care though."  
  
Mokuba spots Miho. "Hey, Miho, do you want to play with me today?"  
  
"Oh, sure, I'd love to. In fact I'm taking the day off. So what would you like to play?"  
  
"Ummmm, we could go to my house and play duel monsters."  
  
Miho clapped her hands together in joy and smiled. "Oh, wonderful, I have my deck in my pocket so we can go right away."  
  
AT MOKUBA'S HOUSE  
  
"Wow, your house is huge compared to mine!"  
  
"Yeah, well anyway the dueling arena is over here." Mokuba opened the door only to see Kaiba standing in front of him. "Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of this room."  
  
"Oh, who might this be?"  
  
"Oh, him, he's just my older brother Seto."  
  
"I am more than just your older brother, I am a great inventor of many things."  
  
"Nice to meet you Seto" she says as she bows down.  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"I thought I could play with her today, and we both agreed on duel monsters."  
  
"Yes we did, but I guess we'll have to play a different game. I have an idea. She digs in her skirt pocket. Then pulls out some kind of computer chip that was half the size of a penny. She pulled her deck out of her pocket as well. She drew from her deck and put the weird computer chip on her card. She said " I summon Harpie's Brother then held the card up with her finger on the computer chip. It was summoned as if it were real.  
  
"Wow, how'd you do that?!" Mokuba said in shock.  
  
"I'm a bit of an inventor as well Mokuba." Miho said as she smiled at Mokuba nicely. Mokuba looked down and blushed and said" Uh, cool." Kaiba looked over at Mokuba. He saw him blushing. "Well I really just wanted to show you my abilities in science." Miho bends down and puts her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Mokuba, would you like your second free lemonade?" "Sure, but where are you going to get lemonade? We have none in the house." "Do you have lemons?" "Yeah, but....." "That's fine, I'll make it home made for you then. I've done it before when we run low on lemonade." Miho asked "Where is the kitchen?"  
  
"I'll bring you there." Kaiba leads her to the kitchen then closes the door behind him. "You know he has a crush on you?"  
  
" I know, but he'll get over it." She started squeezing the lemons.  
  
"I think that it might even be more than a crush. He's never blushed so red."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm older, I can control a young boy's feelings without hurting his feelings."  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself, how do you know you won't end up making him like you more?"  
  
"Well first of all, I hardly know you and you don't know me, so you'll just have to trust me."  
  
"I believe that, that is not enough proof to get me amused.......? What is your name?"  
  
"Miho Maho. You think too lightly of me. It's very unrespectful, but then again you're always negative from what I've seen."  
  
Kaiba smirked and said " And you're always positive. You never smirk, you always smile in the most polite manner."  
  
"You never smile, you always smirk."  
  
"So."  
  
"That is the point I tried to make, *gasp*!" Miho had accidentally squirted lemon juice in her eye. "Ow, it stings." she said as she put her hand over her eye. Kaiba took a cloth stepped behind Miho, put his left hand on her chest and covered her right eye with the cloth. "Are you ok now?" Miho looked up at Kaiba and said "Yeah, thank you. I guess you're not as arrogant as I might have let on."  
  
"Please don't mention it." Kaiba looked at how he was holding Miho. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to......."  
  
"It's ok, you were trying to get my eye to stop stinging, you didn't know what you're hands were doing." Then she smiles warmly.  
  
Kaiba's jaw dropped only slightly and he blushed, but not enough for Miho to see. Then he snapped out of the moment. "Ok,ok don't get me all worked up on liking you.  
  
Hey, it's a little too late for that now. You already like me as a trustworthy friend."  
  
"Heh, that's very much true."  
  
"Um, Kaiba?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could I ask you to please remove your hand"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure!" He said in shock that he was still holding her in that position then let her go and give the lemonade to Mokuba. Then Miho went back into the kitchen. She started to clean up the things she used to squeeze the lemons. When she was done she left.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, have you seen Miho?"  
  
"She just left."  
  
Kaiba ran out the door, "Miho, aren't you going to stay and play with my brother?"  
  
"Nope, I just gave him his 39 glass of lemonade. He'll be fine."  
  
"Hey, do ya want to sleep over?" Mokuba said as he walked out from behind Kaiba.  
  
Miho couldn't resist those cute little puppy dog eyes. She smiled and said " Sure Mokuba."  
  
"Oh great, you can sleep in my brother's room."  
  
"Oh, no I couldn't, That is his bed and....."  
  
Kaiba put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's ok, I'll just sleep on the floor."  
  
"Thank you Kaiba."  
  
LATER WHEN THEY ARE ALL SET UP  
  
Miho was sleeping in Kaiba's bed while Kaiba was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to his bed. While Miho was in bed, she was dreaming that she was on the balcony of Kaiba's house looking at the sunset. Then she turns around only to see a long white haired guy about to stab her with a knife. Miho immediately woke up from her nightmare. She was to afraid to go back to sleep, so she went back on the balcony that she saw in her dream (the one through Kaiba's window). She sat in a chair trying to keep herself warm with her arms. Although she was shivering, she didn't care as long as she was awake. Kaiba woke up and got out of his sleeping bag. When he got up, he was about to get a glass of milk, but saw that Miho wasn't in bed. He looked out at the balcony and saw Miho. He walked out on the balcony with her. He asked "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I had a bad dream, that's all." She said staring out at the dark sky.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I was on this same balcony looking at the sunset and a guy with long white hair was about to stab me. Then I woke up. Have you ever had a bad dream? "  
  
"Not that I can remember, at least not recently."  
  
"I have nightmares every night, and somehow they all take meaning to my future. So some day I'll be killed by that white haired guy."  
  
"I won't let that happen to you. I'll protect you."  
  
"How can you if we go to two separate schools, two separate houses?"  
  
"I'll take you to m house after school to help you with your homework and stuff, then you can sleep over afterwards. It's the only way I can protect you. So you'll have to pack big time for coming over here."  
  
"I'll, just move right in. More than half my stuff isn't i the house yet and I haven't paid for the house yet either, so since I only have enough stuff to fit a small room I'll be fine moving in."  
  
"Ok, that'll be fine with me."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Ok,mam, all your stuff is in that room. Have a nice day." Than the moving men left."  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: NO ROMANCE YET! I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! HAVE I GONE ABSOLUTELY MAD!? MUST TYPE ROMANTIC/ ICKY STUFF! Oh yeah. (musical) You give me reviews, I give you stories, It's just like money folks. From the company of Ellen's scitso world of romance and comedy. 


	2. Kaiba's Jealous!

Author's Notes: Hiiiii! Hi all my fans out there. This is Anime Skittals and I've been hearing you out about putting up the next Lemonade Girl. You all seem to like it a lot. I haven't been working on this fiction a whole heck of a lot. I'm glad you liked the first episode. Well, now you get to see the next Lemonade Girl. I hope you enjoy it. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miho got ready for going to her new school, and was in her uniform. Kaiba knocked on her door and asked if she was ready for school. She responded with a yes and walked out of her room and said "I'm a little nervous cause you don't go to the same school as me and I don't know how well I will do with the other students." Kaiba replied putting his hand on her head " You'll do just fine, now walk to school and after school I'll walk you home." Then he let Miho go down stairs and out the door. He thought to himself " Pff, the neiborhood lemonade girl and now living in my house. What will people say if they find out?"  
  
Miho was walking on the sidewalk to her school. She was a little freaked out at first because the route to her new school was very dark looking. Then she saw a couple of students that had her new school's uniform. She then ran to the other side of the street where the students were and said " Excuse me, but may I walk to school with you? I'm kinda lost and I thought since you had the same uniform as me, you might be coming to Sakura School Baylon." At first the students looked at her with questioned faces, but then Miho said "I'm Miho Maha, I'm a new student at the school today." Then they looked at her normally and greeted her and junk. One of the students introduced himself as Joey. When they all got to school, he other friends had to go to a morning club. While Joey was completely free for the morning. Miho then admired the cherry blossom trees and said "Is this really Sakura Institute? It looks so wonderful!" Joey responded "well, they don't call it Sakura Institute for noth'n. There's cherry blossoms year around." Miho took interest in one particular tree and then ran over to it and sat down under the tree and started sketching. Then Joey walked over and looked the pad of paper. He said in response to what he had just seen "Wow, you're a bit of an artist aren't ya. Hey can I borrow that for today? I want to make a copy of it. I'll give it back to you at the end of the day." Miho replied "Yes you may." Joey then looked at her with a straight face. It was dead silent until Joey broke the silence remembering "Hey! Today we start signing up for clubs and such. Isn't it? Miho responded "I told you I'm new, I'm not sure. We should look at the school board to be sure." They walked through the school and eventually came appon the hugest school board ever. Miho said "Well, it seems that me and you are in the same home room. I also see some clubs up there. I guess you were right!"  
  
Then Joey showed Miho around the school until it was timeto get their books. the bell rang and they wen to their classes. Miho's first class was math. When she got to the room she casually sat down and waited for the other students to come (She got there earlier because her home room is right across the hall from the math room.). Finally, the first student entered. It was Bakura. He had sat down in his seat not even noticing that Miho was in the room. He sat at his desk, took out his portfolio and was looking through it to find his math homework. Miho then spoke up and said "Excuse me." Bakura then looked up and said " Oh, I don't recall ever seeing you before. Could it be possible that you are a new student?" Miho replied." Uh, well, I am. Could you tell me if this classroom has a seating arrangement? I'm kinda confused, seeing as it is my first day." Bakura then answered her question. " There is a seating arrangement. I'll just go to the front of the room and look at the chart. They must have made a new seating arrangement seeing as you're new." He went to the front of the room and looked at the seating chart. He said " You're in the last row by the window. So, you're name's Miho Maho." Bakura looked at her with a soft smile. Miho smiled softly back. "Yes, I am. You seem to be very friendly. One of the first people I encountered today to. Thank you for your help." She sat down in her seat when she heard the rest of the students coming. The other students had already sat in their seats and hadn't noticed Miho in the corner. The teacher then arrived in the room and said "Good morning students, today we'll be having a new student. As soon as she or he comes, I want you to be on your best behavior. Miho then stood up and said "There is no need for that. I have already arrived." The other students stared at her. Miho also said "Should I go in front of the room and introduce myself?" The teacher the responded "Uh, yes, I would like it if you could." She walked calmly up to the front of the room and said " My name is Miho Maho, I'm age 14. I work at a Lemonade stand in Tomoeda, not too far from here. My specialties are cooking and sports.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Miho was waiting in front of the school for Kaiba. After an hour or so she grew tired and sat down. Joey walked out of school from his detention and then realized that Miho was there. He asked "Who's your ride?" She looked up and said "Uh, Kaiba... I don't believe he ever told me his first name." Joey then gave her a hand and said "I've heard of him, you might want to go find something to do for a few hours. He studies late hours." She then took his hand and got up. They were walking and Miho said "So what, club have you decided to join?" Joey answered and said "I'm joining the duel monsters club." Then Miho fell backwards and Joey said "It's not that bad a club ya know." Miho replied "Oh, It's not that, it's just that...." She pull a ton af what she can of club suggestions and said " I've got all these club suggestion in my back pack and they're waying me down." Joey then saw a suggestion from the algebra club and said "Wow, you must be really good at math if you got a suggestion from the algebra club!" Miho then replied with a smooth laugh. "Well, you don't have to be a genius." Joey just remembered "Oh, could you help me with my math by the way? I don't get how to do it." She then looked up and said "Well, this is the benefit of not listening in class, but I'd be more than happy to help you with your math homework. We can go to my house one Kaiba picks us up." Miho sat down by a huge, very old cherry tree in front of the school and Joey sat beside her. Miho fell asleep and Joey (eventually) got the same idea and fell asleep as well. Miho accidentally fell on Joey's shoulder.  
  
FINALLY KAIBA COMES !  
  
Kaiba finds Miho on Joey's shoulder napping. He grew kinda jealous he softly shook Miho awake and said "Miho, you go ahead, I'll wake this guy up. Ok?" She agreed and was on her way. Kaiba smacked Joey's head and he woke up and said " Ow, what was that for?" Kaiba then said "Miho told me you were coming to our house for a while, hurry up, I don't have all day."  
  
AT THE HOUSE  
  
Miho is in her own little happy mathematical existance saying " Since the two denominators are the same so those stay the same and the answer is..." Joey answers " Two and three sixth." Miho then says "Which can be reduced to ....." Joey answers " Two and one half." Miho then said "Well, it 'looks like we've covered everything, you should get going " Joey then left. Kaiba closed his book and set on to the lamp table by the couch he was sitting, closed his eyes and said "He's a bit of an idiot. Don't you think?" Miho then said "Give him a break Kaiba, we're two grades lower than you. Some people don't even try to take the time to ask for help." Kaiba replied "He's still an idiot." Kaiba said as he turned around and was about to go upstairs until he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Miho. She said "Could you at least accept that he's my friend?" He then paused knowing that he couldn't, but he said " I suppose I can." Then they both went to their rooms. Miho was looking at her club suggestions and came across the Algebra club. Although she loved math, she almost threw it away, but then thought, if she could get Joey in the club she could help him with his math and get him to learn more. It was decided, she would do it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: More reviews please. This is one of my most successful fictions since Mini Rage! 


	3. Rejection

Some of my reviewers told me to slow down the process, so half this fiction, people are going to be mean and talking about homework. The reason for making some people mean is because a person suggested it was too floaty and lovey dovey with the " I'll protect you thing. So please don't be unhappy if I change a few things. I tend to try and take my reviewers advice. So I would just like to say thank you to the people who gave me positive reviews and also told the truth about what they thought. Hehe, I bet the person who was anonymous wouldn't have expected this. Well, since the person didn't leave their identity, I can't contact them for thanks, sooooo, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, by the way, thanks for your honesty and suggestion. I appreciate your honesty. (I'm not saying you other fans aren't honest). Well, please enjoy! Oh, to answer the question that one of the reviewers asked about who's falling on love with who. Well, it's one of those stories where you don't know till a certain period in the story. This is almost the plot of the story, but another more interesting plot takes place in here. I'll tell ya later. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaiba woke up earlier than Miho as usual. He thought to himself for a few moments. " *sigh* I wish I weren't so naive. Then I could let go of the fact that I might not really love Miho. She's just so heart warming. She's like the goddess of extreme wonderful happiness. She can't help but try to make people happy. I can't do anything, but try to ignore her until my heart can finally see the truth. (A statement to slow down the story, oh, but something might still happen between the two, but not telling.) Kaiba knew that Miho didn't have the same feelings for him anyway.  
"Hi, Kaiba! I can't believe that you're up this early!" Miho said jumping down every few steps with a wonderful smile that he couldn't ignore. At least not today. She had seemed so happy today. He didn't want to break her spirits yet. " did you already make breakfast or?" Kaiba then paused kinda speechless being interrupted by his thoughts. Then he answered "No,but I can make it ri.....". Miho interrupted, and said " I can make pancakes if you like." Kaiba then looked down at Miho and said " No, that's fine, I'll just make toast and put butter on it." Miho's smile suddenly disappeared from her face, for she had never encountered a person who turned down her cooking. She then said turning around to the stair case with her hand on the rail "I'll go wake up Mukuba, ok." Kaiba then said " Uh, yeah. Could you stay up there with him for a half an hour so that you can bring him to the bus? It's his first day of school." Miho nodded her head, yes. Then she went upstairs to Mokuba's room. Miho knew what that was... It was a rejection.  
Kaiba needed to do this for his own sake. He felt selfish doing this, but it was only necessary until he could talk to her as a friend, the way he really felt. He wrote a note and put it on the fridge and left to go to school. The note said:  
  
Dear Miho,  
I will be picking you up from school early today. If you happen to have a club that has after school hours, I'll wait for you by the front of your school. My little brother's school should be right next to yours. He's only going on the bus today, because every time it was his first day of school our mother would have us take the bus. The rest of the school year you can just walk him to school.  
Kaiba  
Mokuba was ready for school and the bus was there. Miho waved good bye to Mokuba on his first day of school and didn't move until he was out of sight. She said to herself "Are you aware of what you make me feel? Right, now you make me feel like I'm invisible. Like I'm not real." She then walked to her school. When she got there she saw Joey and remembered what she had decided. "Hey Joey! I know you don't really like math, but I thought that if you need to improve in math and understand it better, than I could enter us both in the Algebra club and I could help you through it. As soon as I see some improvement I'll let you stop the club. Is that all right?" Joey hesitated seeing as he didn't like math, but he said " Sure." "Great, I'll sign you up today.'  
  
MEAN WHILE, AT KAIBA'S SCHOOL  
(Students whispering) Kaiba was walking through his school when he heard a group of boys talking about Joey Wheeler from Sakura Institute. "Pst, did you hear about Joey Wheeler?" One of the other boys said "Yeah, He has a girlfriend now." Another boy said "I heard that they kissed in the cafeteria." Another boy said " Yeah, I know. Joey does seem to make a fast one on the friends of his that are girls. Now that I think of it. The new girl at his school is the only girl who's his friend." Kaiba then got furious from these rumors that he wanted to believe were lies. Being the usual calm Kaiba that he usually was and said " I heard that Joey beat up a person for spreading rumors about him." Then the students stopped talking about Joey and Miho and changed their attention to a different subject. He knew the rumor wasn't real and he didn't care, but he just wanted to make sure that no stress came to her for being Joey's friend. He knew that the rumors would eventually move to her school, but her was trying to stop the infestation even thought he knew that it wouldn't work. Of course he had practically given up on Miho, but he still had the right to protect her. "I'm not about to have her life ruined after the way I treated her this morning."  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
Miho picked up Mokuba and they waited in front of Miho's school. She was staring off to space and then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked back and saw Joey there with the first very serious looking face he had ever made in about a couple years. Miho turned to Mokuba and said "I'll be right back, just don't go with any strangers or accept anything from anybody." Mokuba nodded his head yes. Miho and Joey went to the side and Tea had to tie her shoe. "Hey, kid, could you hold my drugs so that I can tie my shoe. Mokuba screams and says "HELP SHE'S EVIL!" Ellen the Tea exterminator appears. "Come on Tea, you know where your going, jail." Tea tries to look surprised "Wha, what did I do?" (Ahem, back to the point. )  
Joey gripped Miho by the shoulders and said " Have you been hearing the rumors that have been going around the schools?" Miho replied with a worried look "No, what are you talking about?" Joey then said " They've been saying that we're boy and girl friends and stuff. Are you going to let them do this?" Miho was obviously in shock she was staring at Joey and her eyes were filling with tears. Joey knew she was trying to hold them back when she forced a smile to come upon her face. But it was too damn hard to hold them back. A tear rolled down her face as she still smiled. Being Miho's friend he decided he needed to help her hide the tear even though his mother always told him it was always ok to cry, but sometimes you didn't want to be seen crying in public. So he raised his hand and put his hand under the tear that had fallen to the mid part of her cheek. He wiped it away. Then she looked up at him as if he made her day. What happened during the morning with Kaiba made her so depressed that morning and now this big dilemma. She then fell in Joey's arms and then she felt like crying about everything because she felt invisible, unwanted. She hated herself for not being good enough. She felt like Joey was the only one there who could make her feel better. He may not be the most intelligent person on the face of the earth, but he knew his different emotions well and right now she felt a flood of blood rush to her head. Her cheeks were red, but unnoticed. She wanted to stay that way forever, but Kaiba said that he would be there early. She let go of Joey and said "Thank you for telling me." then she turned away. When she got out from the corner, Kaiba was standing there with Mokuba ready. She walked over and said "I'm sorry I had to finish up a club." It was an excuse. Kaiba knew, he saw all and heard everything that happened, but he decided not to tell her so that she wouldn't have to worry about one more thing.  
They walked home and Miho had no homework. She decided to read a book in the living room with Kaiba to get her mind off of what happened today. Kaiba would notice these little grunts every few seconds. It either meant she was having too many distractions from reading or the plot was so boring that she was unwilling to sound quiet. She finally couldn't take it. She closed the book and sprang furiously from the couch. At the point where their bodies met Kaiba spoke up with the book confortably in front of him " I'm sorry about this morning, I was in a hurry and I needed to take a physics test. Miho paused and then she walked up stairs silently. Kaiba thought to himself " I know what that was, it was a rejection. He then thought back to the morning. "Ah It's only even.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Authors Notes: More reviews please. I appreciate the support! 


	4. Luscious

Authors Notes: To lazy... must... type story. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Miho, would have never thought that Kaiba would say sorry any time in his life, but for some reason he did. Then suddenly a flash of Joey appeared in her head. Why had he suddenly come to mind? Miho was one of those clueless people when it came to having a crush. She couldn't explain the feeling of it. It was like a funnel of red and pink and white and those ridiculously floaty colors that you'd see around February (I don't have anything against those colors or anything).  
  
IN THE LIVING ROOM  
Kaiba was reading a book still. He was reciting a sentence over and over in his head. He was like a broken record player. It said " I was stained with a role in a day of my own." He finally realized that he was getting nowhere in his reading, so he closed the book and was about to get up, but then thought " What the hell am I doing? I know I have nothing better to do than try to make her feel better, so he got up and went to the phone and called Joey Wheeler. "Yeah, is Joey Wheeler there? Ok." He paused waiting for him to get on the phone and the waiting was over, so he said " Hey could you come over?" Joey then said yeah cause he finished all of his homework and junk.  
  
WHEN JOEY GOT THERE  
The doorbell rang about three times fast and Miho surfed down the rail and right to the door and opened it. She stood there with the word shock on her face. She then finally spoke up and said " What are you doing here?" Joey then looked down at Miho and said " Kaiba was having me sleep over." Joey was a little confused as to why he did that too. I mean technically they weren't friends or anything. It really didn't matter until he found out the real reason that he was there. He looked around the house and asked " By the way, where's Kaiba anyway?" Miho then looked up and said " Oh, he must be in his room. I'll go get him. Just go sit in the living room." As Joey went to go sit in the living room, Miho went upstairs and knocked on Kaiba's door and said " Hey, Kaiba, Joey's here. Could you come downstairs?" Kaiba was sitting in his room and then he answered " Sure." He then opened the door and gave her a stare. He could tell that she was kind of confused, but excited that Joey was here. His stare quickly drew away. He didn't want her to see him looking at her that way. Then he walked down the steps and was looking down at the steps he took down the stair case and then he looked up and to the left. He paused looking at Joey in the living room. Yeah, that was the one guy that Miho was falling in love with. He knew that she didn't realize it, but she was. He looked over at Miho and her cheeks were a soft pink. What Kaiba needed right now was for them to confess how they have a crush on each other. The thing was that he wasn't sure if Joey had the same feelings for Miho that she had for him. That's why he had Joey come sleep over. He's seen him and he's heard of him a couple times. He had to find out before he told both of them how each of them felt about each other. He walked down the last step and then he headed toward the living room. Miho followed him and then he realized that the soft pink on her cheeks turned to a rosy red. He then went back to his own state and said " I have to get something from the kitchen. You guys can just stay here." He lied, he knew he had nothing in the kitchen that was useable at the moment. He wanted to keep them in there for an uncomfortable ten or fifteen minutes. So they could get all mushy and emotional over nothing. IN THE LIVING ROOM  
Miho was red as a rose just as before. She was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. She was also wondering why it was taking Kaiba so long to find a single object. Maybe he lost it. The silence between her and Joey was killing her, but what kind of stupid thing was she supposed to say? " Can I see your jacket?" What kind of stupid question was that? Why would you want to look at his jacket? Joey responded and said " Sure." He scooted a couple feet toward her. They were as close as touching elbows with each other. He then took his jacket off and said " Do ya wana try it on?" She was unsure about how to answer the question. She was breathing with the utmost force. Her lips were dry, but she answered and said " Uh, sure." He threw it over her shoulder and then Miho took chap stick out of her skirt pocket and applied it to her lips. Before she could even get it near her pocket, Joey snatched it from her hand. Miho then said coming at Joey " Hey, give it back." Joey said " What is it, is it an alien ray gun from mars?" He knew what it was. He was just fooling around. "It's chap stick, now give it back." Joey got up from the couch and Miho started chasing him around the living room. Joey was still much taller than Miho so it made it an extremely difficult task to get her chap stick back. IN THE KITCHEN  
Finally, success. Kaiba could hear laughing coming from the living room. He opened the kitchen door just enough, so that he could see what was going on. Joey was teasing her by stealing her chap stick. IN THE LIVING ROOM  
Miho kept on chasing and chasing. It was so hard. Joey could tell that she was exhausted so he stood there bending down right in front of her face with the chap stick waving right there in front of him. Joey thought she was going for an approach more suitable for jumping up, but she was going for a direct approach to go right for her chap stick. She dove for her chap stick. Instead of finding her chap stick in front of her she found warm lips. Luscious lips. She could feel the warmth of his face across her skin. The silence was there. Nothing to replace it. Not even the sound of breathing, but hen Joey dropped the chap stick. It clacked and then the silence was there again. Their eyes had met that moment, not knowing what to do, but then they finally got it. They both knew they wanted the same thing, but Miho couldn't move. Joey had no choice. He gave into his arm raised in the air and lowered it around Miho's waist and then the other. Joey looked at Miho's lips and thought to himself how moist and tender they looked. He wanted to trace them with his finger they were so luscious. His lips craved hers, but Kaiba was there. What if he stepped in and saw them? It was too late. They had already accomplished the position they were in, why waste it. He squeezed her waist tighter. Miho had slid her hands across Joey's chest and up to the back of his neck. Joey then squeezed her tighter and gave into his lips finally and their lips touched. It was a long passionate kiss.  
Kaiba felt a bad feeling in his gut. He had no idea what it was. It was extreme jealousy. He thought he cured himself from it. It was so painful he closed the kitchen door. __________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Thanks for the support in the previous episode. Please, more reviews. Thank you! 


	5. Too Late

Author's Notes: I don't know about you, but I thought that episode number four was rather boring. No matter how many times I read it over. I just didn't feel the tension between the two. I'm going to try and make it up to you this episode. Ok? * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaiba couldn't handle it. It felt like a slight, sweet feeling head ache. Not one of those good sweet feelings. One of those sweet feelings when you get a brain freeze.  
  
IN THE LIVING ROOM  
Miho loved the taste of his lips against hers', but there was a glitch do to Joey's hands hiking her shirt up her back and the feeling of his hands clinging to her bare back. When his reached the back of her bra she pushed her hands against his chest and pulled their lips apart. She was breathing with the utmost force now. Joey found it to draw himself closer to her. She decided to say something before he decided to do something. "We should stop." Yes, those were the words for what she felt for when Joey's hands hiked half way up her bare back. Joey then drew away and thought to himself "I can't stay here after what I just did." He turned around and headed to the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Kaiba sitting on the floor with his fingers seeped into his bangs and messing them up. Joey didn't care what he was doing down there. He needed to get out of there. He spoke up and said "I've got to go. My mom just called and something came up." Kaiba then looked up and said "That's ok." Joey left the kitchen and grabbed his stuff from the couch and left. Miho was still wearing his jacket and said at the last minute " Hey, don't forget your jacket." Joey turned around and gave her a ghostly stare and said "Keep it." and then left the house.  
Kaiba entered the room with his head down and then started to walk up the steps. He was trying to compare fact from fiction. Not what he had seen, but whether he was alive or not, because it felt like hell where he was standing. He knew that if he didn't actually run up the steps she would stop him. He was running so fast he forgot where he was going anymore. He then realized that he was at the side of his bedroom door and entered at his own risk. It was like being punched in the gut ten different ways. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Weather it was a head ache, stomach ache, a real punch to the gut etc. He didn't know what it was, it just hurt like hell everywhere. Then he realized that he was trapped in that room until Miho removed herself from the room.  
This reminded him of this book he had read. It was called "Ikue Trouble". It was about a girl who got in a lot of trouble all the time. She lived in an orphanage and had a guy room mate around her age. The orphanage paid for the schools that the kids went to. Now Ikue would talk about this blond haired guy at school that she had a crush on, but her room mate had a crush on her etc. He caught them kissing and felt like he just got killed. Well, anyway, Kaiba never did read the rest of it. He was never too interested in romance stories back then. The book is lost somewhere in his house.  
Kaiba heard a knock at the door. Kaiba thought to himself "Oh crap, that can only be two people. My younger brother or Miho." His younger brother was already put to sleep. Kaiba had to respond with something "Come in." Oh crap it was Miho. What did she have to say to Kaiba. Miho then looked up at Kaiba and said " I'm so sorry." She said trying to keep back the tears. "I... I... kissed Joey. I couldn't move and I let him kiss me. I know I could have kept my mouth shut, but I feel the need to tell you what's going on when something weird happens. Can you forgive me?" Kaiba didn't know what to say. He already knew about the thing that happened with the kiss. He answered "You don't have ot say you're sorry. It's a regular stage of the teenage girl. I knew you were going to eventually do something like that." Miho sat next to Kaiba on his bed and turned to him with a smile and said "Is that so? Well, do you have a special someone?" Kaiba looked at her with question and she responded by saying " A person you can share feelings with, express your love to?" He then looked at her with a blank face and said " Not that I can think of." He lied obviously. Then she said " Well when you do find your special person I'm sure they will love you more than anything. You're so nice most of the time. I can't see why you don't have a special somebody." Kaiba looked up at her in surprise and then he gave her a warm smile and planted his hand on her head saying " I'm sure you would make a wonderful wife for Joey. You might be able to save him from a bad career." Miho smiled back and said "Thank you Kaiba." Kaiba wanted to kiss her so bad now, but he had his respect still in him. She had already kissed Joey and she doesn't seem to have any special feelings for him. That meant that Joey was something special to her. He couldn't force her to change her mind. He let her go back to her room.  
He did have special somebody in mind. Miho, she was wonderful to be around. No matter what, her smile was wonderful to gaze at. She was wonderful to talk to. All of her is wonderful. The only problem was that he was too late for telling her about how he felt about her. She was now hooked on Joey and he couldn't tare her away. This was the first girl he had special feelings for and he blew it. THE NEXT DAY  
Kaiba was already up from bed and then walked to school. When he got to school he sat in his seat. When the rest of the students came he was practically sleeping in his arms. Yugi then put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and said "Are you awake, Kaiba?" Kaiba got up form his arms and said " Yeah, I'm awake." then gave Yugi an evil looking glare for him to go back to his seat. Yugi went back to his seat in concern. Kaiba was always propped up right while in a class room. Today he seemed so tired it didn't even seem like he could barely responded to anything today. AFTER SCHOOL  
Kaiba was about to leave the school when Yugi caught up and said "Kaiba, we need to talk." Kaiba gave him a disgusted look and then they went to sit on a bench. Yugi then said "Kaiba, are you this tired today because of the rumors that have been going around the schools yesterday?" Kaiba then grunted and said "Yes, now would you let me go pick Miho up?" Yugi then said " Kaiba, you have feelings for her don't you. That's why you always look so concerned when something is going on with her." Kaiba made a larger grunt and then turned the grunt into " You are most mistaken Yugi!" He turned around in extreme anger and took his school bag. He then started walking to Miho's school. When Kaiba got there Miho was talking to Joey and Mokuba was swinging on the swings a couple feet away. Kaiba then saw Joey smile and put his hand on her cheek. It looked like he said something and then somebody called him. Then he ran off. He walked over to Miho and said " Let's go home." Miho agreed with the nod of the head. Miho yelled to Mokba and said " Mokuba, we're going home now." Mokuba jumped off the swing and ran to Miho and said "Ok!" with a smile. Miho then said with a big warm smile " Good, do you want to go to the Moto's shop? I hear they have some new cards there." Mokuba then said "Sure." Kaiba knew that ws one of the places that Yugi hung out and that Joey was one of his friends. Kaiba then said " I'll come too." He didn't like Yugi or any of his friends, but he wanted to go only because Joey would be there and he didn't want Joey and her to do any weird stuff. Thus his volunteering.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: I thank you for the support on the fourth episode. I would have deleted the stuff at the top when I found out that some of you thought it was one of the best episodes, but you know, that's what I thought so I didn't think I needed to change it. Don't be afraid to suggest something to me too. That's how I got it changed to be a little bit better. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to put this one up even though it looks so short. I was working on typing comic stories for me and my friends to illustrate. 


	6. Miho's Teddy Bear

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support up to now. I would like to announce the sixth episode of Lemonade Girl. You might have noticed that I haven't described Miho very accurately since the beginning of the the series. I did that for a reason. You see, when you read a novel the book tells you the details of the important characters, but I didn't. My purpose being so that you would be able to make your own vision of what Miho looked like. She could look like you. She could look like a friend who is in the same situation as Miho. She could look like anybody you wish her to look like. That is why she does not have a physical appearance typed in. Please enjoy. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miho, Kaiba and Mokuba were at the Moto's game shop. Mokuba was looking around at all the cool games. Yugi's grandpa was talking to Miho. Kaiba was just standing by Miho looking at other stuff from the counter. Miho was saying to Yugi's grandpa " It was a wonderful day today. The sun set was shining on the trees quite nicely. The colors were a wonderful orange and a glint of a yellow shine. I couldn't believe that I forgot my sketch book today." Yugi's Grandpa responded with "Ahhh, you must be the girl Joey was talking about. He was talking about a girl who could draw things like they were immortal. Like the world would never see the day when another view as beautiful as one would come back. He said he though you should become an artist. I'd be glad to display your art in my shop." Miho's eyes lit up as she said " Oh would you? would you really?" Yugi's grandpa then said " Of course I would. I wouldn't want to pass up a chance to have your art go to waist." Miho then said " Oh, thank you Mr. Moto. I'll volunteer at your store in return." Yugi's grandpa then said " Oh, you don't have to do that. I just..." Miho interrupted with a smile " Nonsense, I would be glad to volunteer here. You don't have to pay me either." Yugi's Grandpa said " Ok, but you can quit whenever you like. Some shady guys dome in here sometimes. YOu can bring the pictures whenever you like, but you start working tomorrow. If you're late, you're fired." Miho gave him a solute and said " Yes, sir!" with a confident voice.  
Then Yugi, Joey, and Tristian came in the shop. Kaiba was nervous now. The store was so small that there was no where to go to pretend he wasn't there. He didn't want to go looking around. Yugi and his friends knew that he had every card in the store anyway. So he just leaned on the counter a little bit. Miho then ran up to Joey and gave him a big hug. Kaiba made a small grunt. Joey then responded ot her happiness with " Hey, hey, settle down, why are you so happy." Miho looked up at Joey and said " I just got a job here! Isn't that great?!" Joey shot her back a warm smile and said " That's great." Then his face got normal again and said with one finger up in the air " Now we get free stuff. Is that how it goes when my girl friend gets a job?" Kaiba choked on the works that Joey said. He said girl friend. It might not seem like the biggest words in the world, but they mean his thoughts are now official. It made his cheeks feel sweet. Like there was heat shooting right up to his cheeks. Miho then giggled and said " No, that's not how it goes, and as long as I'm working here I don't want you sneaking things out of the store, or threatening me with silly toy swords." Joey frowned and said " Ahhh, when you're working here you're no fun. By the way, what made you want to work here?" Miho then said with an even bigger smile " That's the other reason I'm so happy. Mr. Moto just asked me if I could have my art hung up in here." Joey then said " Gee, I wonder where he got tat idea from? He hasn't seen your art and I don't believe he knows you're a great artist." Miho smiled with soft eyes and said " Joey, he already told me that you told him about my art." Joey then rubbed his head and said " Oh, well I guess I don't have to pretend that he didn't know from the start, huh."  
Kaiba was just facing the other way and looking at the card in the case that he promised himself not to look at because he had already seen them like ten billion times before. He had a disgusted face on while his elbow leaned on the case and his arm was laying on the case. He sunk his left cheek into his left hand. If he turned around he'd have to see Miho as happy and giggling as she was now. He didn't mind the giggling and happiness of Miho. He just didn't like the fact that the cause of it was Joey. Yugi's grandpa was cleaning a glass while he snuck a peek at Kaiba's face. Something was wrong. It started when Joey came. That, he was sure of.  
Joey then said to Miho " You wanna see me at park tomorrow after you're done working? I have something to give you." Miho then said " Sure. . ." Mokuba just got done paying for a card and tugged on Miho's shirt and said " Miho, I'm done now." Miho then said " Ok, I have to go you guys." Tristian then thought to himself " You guys?! More like, "I have to go home Joey, sorry I didn't have time to talk to your friends even though they were standing there the whole time."  
  
TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Miho then said to Mr. Moto " I can't wait till after work. I'll get to see Joey in the park. It's a nice day today. I hope there are birds in the park today. I like to draw birds." Mr. Moto then said " Is there any specific reason he wanted to bring you to the park?" Miho answered while cleaning the front desk " Well, all he said was that he needed to give me something. I don't know what it s though." Mr. Moto said "Well, in that case, you have the afternoon off. Don't worry about anything. I'll close up for you." Miho then said with worry " Ok, but I'll make sure I stay late tomorrow to make up for today." Then she walked out the door.  
  
AT THE PARK  
  
Miho saw Joey on a bench with a bag sitting next to him. Miho walked over to Joey and said " Hi Joey, what did you want to give me?" Joey looked up at Miho and asked her to sit down. She sat down next to Joey and he then said " Miho, I know it's a month before Christmas, but wanted to give this to you early." Joey took the bag in his hands and pulled out a medium sized teddy bear. It was a light brown bear with a red bow around it's neck. Miho was touched by the gift. She then said to Joey with a warm smile that made her look like she was about to cry " Joey. . ., It's so cute, I love it Joey. Thank you . . . !" She embraced as she dove at Joey and gave him a big hug. Joey was glad that she liked the present. He held Miho closer and then put his right hand on the back of her head. Miho was a little surprised at first, but then she relaxed again. She closed her eyes and wasn't sure whether the feeling in her body was a sleepy feeling or the feeling that of Joey being close to her. Miho then opened her eyes as Joey started to move Miho slowly away. Joey then slid his cheek against Miho's. Joey was breathing on Miho's lips when his face disconnected. Their lips were as close as nothing being in-between. Not even air separated their lips. Miho could feel the heat coming off of Joey's face. Joey realized that Miho was dazed and that she needed him to give her the first push. Joey kissed her and kissed her hard. Joey's hand stroked past her face and trough her hair. It felt like it was just washed that morning. Either that or her hair stayed in remarkable shape for a week at a time. Joey separated their lips and opened his eyes. He felt like kissing her again, but he didn't want to kiss her again in the public. It would probably be inappropriate. Instead he said " Consider that a regular basis present." Miho blushed a rosy red and then said " I should be going. Thank you for the teddy bear. I'll be sure to sleep with it tonight." Miho didn't want to leave, but it was true what she said. It was getting to be close to dinner time.  
  
AT KAIBA'S HOUSE  
  
Miho walked into the house. Miho went ot the kitchen and saw Kaiba making the food. Kaiba saw Miho sit down in a chair at the counter. Kaiba looked over at Miho and saw her blushing her head off. Kaiba thought to himself " Yep, Joey kissed her and apparently he gave her a teddy bear." He decided to ask her something normal "How was your day with Joey at the park?" Uhhhg, what kind of freaking question was that. Miho then answered " Joey gave me a teddy bear. I gave him a hug in return." Click, that was when it happened. She the tension must have started then, Kaiba thought to himself. Kaiba did still have his respect, but he wanted her more than ever. He needed to do something. Something to let her know he loved her without having to tell her straight forward.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Sorry to say, but this fiction is facing a couple more episodes till it's end. I need your guys's help. I need you to vote in your reviews who you think should have Miho. Choices: Joey or Kaiba. You guys decide who is or becomes Miho's boy friend. I decide how it becomes that way. Although this fiction may be reaching it's closing point. I'll start you another romance. In fact I have one waiting for you, "The Millenniums Little Puppet." It's not as popular as this one, but I have two positive reviews. The other one went a little too fast, so don't expect it to be better. The other one was made before this one, so I had no idea. I'll be waiting for the votes. Chose carefully. 


End file.
